Ino, Shikamaru
Vorgeschichte left|thumb|Kujaku stellt sich Temari in den Weg Nachdem die Shitenshounin Matsuri, Gaaras Schülerin, entführt haben, machen sich Gaara, Kankurou und Temari auf, sie zu verfolgen und Matsuri zu retten. Auch die Konoha-Nins Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Sakura und Naruto sind unterwegs, um ihre Schuld zu begleichen, da ihnen die Suna-Nins einst gegen die Sound-Five halfen. Nach einer Weile trafen Gaara, Kankurou und Temari auf eine der Shitenshounin, und zwar Kujaku, die sie von weitem mit einem heftigen Wind angriff. Temari holte ihren Fächer raus und machte selbst so viel Wind, dass sich beide Windstöße in der Mitte trafen und viele Bäume entweder ganz abfielen oder ihre Kronen verloren. Damit der Rest keinen zu großen Vorsprung bekommt, wollte sich Temari allein mit ihr beschäftigen, während Kankurou und Gaara weitergehen. Kampf left|thumb|Der letzte Ausweg: Fuuton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto Kujaku will Gaara und Kankurou nicht weitergehen lassen und versucht sie anzugreifen, jedoch kommt ihr Temari dazwischen und greift sie mit Dai Kamaitachi an. Als Kujaku die Windhose auf sich zukommen sah, blockte und reflektierte diese mit Kazekiri no Jutsu ab. Temari kann nicht verstehen, wie man den Wind zurückwerfen kann, als Kujaku ihr erklärt, dass sie mit ihren Schwertern den Wind nach belieben umformen kann und dafür nicht mal viel Chakra benötigt, während Temari für ihre Attacken eine ganze Menge Chakra braucht. Es wird eine Weile aus dem Kampfgeschehen ausgeblendet, als wieder eingeblendet wird, sieht man, dass ein Großteil des Waldabschnittes, in dem sie kämpften, schon die Baumkronen verloren, durch ihren Kampf. Temari scheint stark erschöpft zu sein, während Kujaku noch genauso stark wie am Anfang und somit wohl sämtlichen Angriffen von Temari ausgewichen zu sein scheint. Temari sieht keinen anderen Ausweg, als eine ihrer stärksten Techniken einzusetzen: Fuuton: Tatsu no Ooshigoto. Mit ihrem voll ausgebreiteten Fächer fächert sie nach oben, doch scheint anfangs nichts passiert zu sein. right|thumb|Von der eigenen Attacke zurückgeworfen Doch ändert sich nach einer Weile der Himmel über beiden und wird dunkel. Mit dem Worten, dass der Wind ihr Gefährte ist, wird der Himmel wieder heller und ein kleiner Tornado kommt vom Himmel auf Kujaku herunter. Dieser schneidet weitere Stücke von Bäumen mit seinem scharfen Wind ab und wirbelt sie umher, doch scheint Kujaku dies nicht zu stören. Mit Kazegaeshi kann sie den Tornado umlenken, so dass Temari von diesem getroffen und auf den nächsten, noch stehenden Baum geworfen wird und bewusstlos auf einen Ast fällt. left|thumb|Gekonnt ausgewichen Kujaku will dies ausnutzen und sie mit einem sichelförmigen Wind, den sie mit einem ihrer Schwerter macht, nun erledigen. Doch im letzten Augenblick weicht Temari gekonnt mit einer Vorwärtsrolle der Attacke aus, scheint aber trotzdem noch bewusstlos. Als Temari wieder zu sich kommt, bemerkt sie, dass Shikamaru und Ino hinter ihr stehen und Shikamaru sie mit Kage Mane no Jutsu gerettet hat. Beide wollen nun Temari unterstützen. Hilfe von Shikamaru und Ino left|thumb|Hilfe von Konoha Shikamaru erwähnt noch, dass er es nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen kann, dass ihn ein Mädchen gerettet hat. Temari wiederum kann es kaum glauben, dass sich Shikamarus altmodische Einstellung zu Jungen und Mädchen immer noch nicht geändert hat. Während sie sich unterhalten und Shikamaru erklärt, dass noch weitere Unterstützung zu Kankurou und Gaara unterwegs ist, versucht Shikamaru seinen Schatten zu Kujaku zu lenken, doch ist der Abstand zwischen beiden einfach noch zu groß. Während sich Shikamaru und Temari unterhalten, kommt sich Ino schon etwas wie das dritte Rad am Wagen vor. Kujaku reicht es nun auch, weshalb sie wieder zum Angriff übergeht. Temari versucht diesem mit einem von ihren Windangriffen entgegenzukommen, was auch zu klappen scheint. Temari erklärt Shikamaru kurz, dass alle Attacken von Kujaku auf ihre Schwerter beruhen. Weshalb Shikamaru erklärt, dass sie versuchen müssen, Kujaku in ihren Angriffsbereich zu bringen, um sie dann daran zu hindern, ihre Schwerter weiterhin zu nutzen; wobei Shikamaru Ino anschaut, die zu verstehen scheint, was Shikamaru damit meint. right|thumb|Weggeweht Shikamaru und Ino versuchen dichter an ihre Gegnerin ranzukommen, jedoch werden sie von den Windjutsu von Kujaku wieder zurückgeschlagen. Temari versucht sie deshalb etwas zu beschäftigen und greift sie deshalb auch wieder an. Shikamaru fällt dabei auf, dass Kujaku immer versucht, einen sicheren Abstand zu wahren, da sie wie Temari nur eine Fernkämpferin ist, weshalb sie jeden immer wegweht, der sich ihr nähert. Dummerweise kann Shikamaru seinen Schatten nicht auf eine so große Entfernung verlängern und er sah auch nichts, was ihm dabei helfen könnte, bis er den Wasserfall in der nähe sah. Er ging deshalb zu Temari, um ihr seinen Plan zu flüstern. Kujaku wollte das flüstern mit einem Angriff unterbrechen, bekam jedoch von Jin das Signal, ihr Chakra kurz weiterzuleiten, damit sie einen Wasserdrachen erschaffen können, der Suiko im Kampf gegen Gaara unterstützt. Als Temari von weitem sieht, wie Gaara von seiner Sandsäule stürzt, hat sie Angst um ihn, doch meint Shikamaru, sie solle sich auf den Feind hier konzentrieren, da Gaara Hilfe von Lee und Naruto bekommt. Shikamaru und Temari stellen sich vor Kujaku, diese benutzt ihre Schwerter wieder und will angreifen, doch wehrt Temari wieder ab. Ino will es ausnutzen, dass Kujaku sich mit den anderen beiden beschäftigt und sie mit Shinranshin no Jutsu gefügig machen. left|thumb|Inos Alleingang schlägt fehl Doch bemerkt Kujaku dies und greift deshalb Ino an, die, durch den Wind verletzt, weggeweht wird. Shikamaru sagt Ino, dass sie jetzt lieber wegbleiben soll. Shikamaru und Temari laufen dann auf Kujaku zu, während Temari mit dem Wind Kujaku wieder angreift. Kujaku versucht natürlich ihren Abstand zu wahren und immer einige Schritte nach hinten zu springen, wenn Temari und Shikamaru zu nahe kommen. Nachdem sie so Kujaku in die nähe des Wasserfalls gelockt haben, kündigt Shikamaru ihren Gegenschlag an, was Kujaku für sinnlos hält. Temari greift dann wieder mit Dai Kamaitachi an, doch scheint der Angriff in eine ganz andere Richtung zu gehen. Kujaku fragt, worauf Temari gezielt hat, als sie plötzlich vom Kage Mane no Jutsu erfasst wird. Kujaku versteht nicht, wie sie erwischt werden konnte, da sie immer auf den Abstand geachtet hatte. Shikamaru zeigt es ihr und lässt ihren Kopf sich etwas zur Seite bewegen. right|thumb|Hilfe von einem Wasserfall Sie sieht nun, dass Temaris Attacke doch nicht verfehlt wurde. Sie hatte auf das Wasser vom Wasserfall gezielt, dass damit einen anderen Weg einschlug und bei soviel Wasser wurde ein Schatten erschaffen, den Shikamaru nutzen konnte, seinen zu verlängern. Da sich Kujaku nun nicht mehr verteidigen kann oder ausweichen, beendet Temari den Kampf mit Kuchiyose Kirikirimai, womit sie ihren vertrauten Geist beschwört, der einen so starken Wind macht, dass Kujaku den Wasserfall hinab stürzt. Damit ist der Kampf beendet. Temari fällt dabei auf, dass sie und Shikamaru ein gutes Team sind, was dieser nur bestätigen kann. Währenddessen wird Ino von Sakura wieder geheilt. Quellen *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Kämpfe (Filler) Kategorie:Temaris Kämpfe Kategorie:Shikamarus Kämpfe Kategorie:Inos Kämpfe